Drabbles off MAMA teasers
by MikiNishimura12
Summary: So basically, this is me testing out the shuffle challenge. I put the EXO teasers on repeat and wrote the drabbles in the length of each teaser so like 30 seconds. Also, a * represents the start of a new teaser I am debating if I want to make a full fic out of one of the teasers, so feedback is appreciated Rating: K-T


Kyungsoo stared at the boy on his doorstep. He looked about 18 and had tanned skin stretched across this thin frame. His long lashes were closed in an attempt at getting some peaceful slumber.

Tao glanced at the watch on his wrist, checking the time. Kris hadn't arrived yet. Nothing was new.

Leaping into the air, the black haired boy soared above his attackers and dropped into a roll, cushioning his blow. He turned around, his clothes whipping back and forth as he moved lightning fast.

"Master, what time should I come pick you up?" Kai 2.8 asked.  
Kyungsoo glanced at his robot while he tied his tie.  
"The usual time 2.8, I don't know why you keep asking me." Kyungsoo walked out the door, slamming it shut and leaving one robot who should not be sad, sad.

Kai danced across the floor, putting his all into this one dance. He needed to impress the scouts. He needed this job or else he and his sister would be out on the streets.

Sehun lifted the knife out of his victim's chest. He really had loved Yixing, but the other never listened to his orders.

683 days. That was the number of days since he had been stranded on this planet and hadn't seen his other members. He was constantly submerged in water, so much that he couldn't move his muscles anymore.

Suho had never worked up the courage to talk to Lay. Lay was the one person he had wanted to talk to, but no matter how hard he tried, words couldn't come out. He was mute.

Kai threw the gun to Sehun, running away from the police. He couldn't get caught, not this time.

The wolf inside him craved human flesh. He was human himself, so every time he killed, he felt it. He knew he was going to hell, it was only a matter of time.

Roll like a buffalo. Those words haunted Kris every night. He was Canadian, why was his pronunciation so horrid that the fans heard roll instead of roar? He saw the fans laugh at him, he wasn't blind.

What is love? Does anybody really know? Is it the way your heart beats faster when Jongin dances or when he smiles at you with that stupid smile of his and you can't help but want to do everything for him?

"Do you love him?" Sehun asks you and your face burns up.  
"Yes" you mutter, because you can't deny Chanyeol is the reason why you keep on singing everyday, even when you are tired and angry and irritated.  
"Baekhyun, you know that it's wrong right?"

The bullet zips past him and it is only because of his 8 years of wushu that instincts kick in and he moves to avoid it. The ravenette glares at the blonde man with the gun. He has a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Point the toes, turn, move the arm. Xiumin moves his body, effortlessly transitioning into the points. A ballerina must be perfect.

He loved him with his whole heart. The other never noticed it, no matter how much he tried to make it known; Baekhyun was just oblivious to everything but himself.

The woosh of the foil alerts him from his thoughts, just in time to get hit on the chest. Jongin smirks at Kyungsoo. Point.

"Baby you're beautiful" Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun as he snuggles up next to him. Everything is peaceful.

Keys make noise as fingers dance upon them. The pianist, known for his long fingers, grimaces while he plays. The notes aren't coming out right. Just like everything else in his life.

"Don't. Please baby, don't cry right now. This is needed." Chen states to Xiumin, officially breaking off their relationship. Tears roll down his normally happy face, carving tracks in cheeks as they fall.

And then, he left. Luhan walked right out of Sehun's life and never came back. Sehun missed Luhan horribly, Luhan was his soul mate after all.

Suho grabbed the pills from the counter, leaving his note for Lay on the counter. He had tried to ward off the thoughts, but they kept coming back and eating his thoughts away.


End file.
